The Child of the Wind
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Michel has to tell vetti some news. How will he take it. contains some spoilers.


The Child of the Wind

A/n: Don't own Glass Fleet.

Michel was a bit nervous and excited at the same time. She had important news to tell Vetti. Her hand absently ran over her stomach. It had been three months since Cleo had died. She didn't know how the blonde headed twin would react to the new she had to give him. Sometimes she would get light headed and weak but the doctor assured her that it was normal for pregnancy. So here she stood in front of Vetti's door. Sighing softly she wondered how he'd react to being an uncle. Gathering her courage she knocked on the door. The sound of giggling made her heart freeze in her chest and drop to her stomach. Vetti opened the door. There was a blonde haired woman standing behind him scantly clad. She forced the smile that crossed her lips.

"If you're busy I can come back later," she murmured softly.

"Michel it's not…"

She smiled sadly at him. What was one more heart break to her?

"It's okay Vetti you don't have to say anything. I'll see you later."

Michel walked down the hall and out towards the garden. She sat down and leaned against a bench. The urge to cry surface but knowing she had to be strong she bit her lip to stop herself from shedding tears. A warm wing caressed her cheeks and hair. Closing her eyes she couldn't help the smile that graced her features. It was as if Cleo was trying to comfort her from wherever he was. She didn't do it often but when the wind was blowing she sometimes talked to it as if it were him.

"It's all right Cleo," she murmured softly. "As long as he can be a good uncle to our child, that's all that matters to me."

Leaning back she laid down on the fragrant green grass and looked up at the sea of stars. Some parts of her wished Cleo hadn't died and that he was there with her instead of Vetti, but their destinies had played out this way. Her eyes slid shut as the familiar pain washed over her again.

"Michel!" she heard someone call as they ran towards her.

She didn't move knowing it was the blonde headed twin of Cleo. He was panting as he stood over her. "We need to talk."

Michel looked up into his deep amethyst eyes and couldn't help the twist of pain that rose up in her heart.

"What about?" she asked softly.

"What you saw," he started. "It wasn't what it looked like."

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but wish again that it was Cleo sitting before her instead of Vetti. "Don't do that."

Snapping out of her thoughts she blinked at what he'd said.

"Do what?"

"Look at me and see him."

Being taken aback at his words she didn't know what to say but then anger coursed through her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she snarled. "I loved Cleo and I can't help but think of him when I look into the same colored eyes."

She slapped her hand over her mouth. Her hormones were already out of whack as it was and with him doing this it was making it worse.

"I see. Then why the hell do you stay?"

"Vetti I…"

"Just forget it."

He rose gracefully and moved to walk away.

"Why are you both so damned pig headed. I hope our child doesn't inherit the same trait."

Vetti froze at her words. She closed her eyes knowing that this wasn't the way she wanted to tell him he was going to be an uncle. He turned around facing her. Michel sat down on the bench and put her face in her hands. Tears started stinging her eyes and finally fell. Before she knew it he was on his knees cupping her face in his hands and bringing her eyes up to look at him. Gently he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"What?" he murmured softly.

"Cleo and I… we…"

He nodded his head softly knowing then what she said. He placed his fingers on her lips to silence her.

"You don't have to explain. He must have loved you very much."

"He meant the world to me. Cleo didn't care that you…"

There was pain and remorse that flitted through his eyes. Somewhere deep inside this man needed the love that she could give him, but if he didn't want her then she'd let him go.

"Michel about that…"

"It's all right Vetti. Cleo helped me get over it in his own way."

"I can't make up for what I did…"

She placed her fingers on his lips.

"It's in the past. The way you can make that up to me is to be a good uncle to my child."

"Will it be wrong of me to want to be the father to the child?" he murmured softly.

The look in his eyes made her heart crack in love for the blonde haired twin.

"No it wouldn't. Cleo would probably want that."

Vetti stood and held his hand out to her. For a moment Michel once again saw Cleo in front of her. Then it vanished with a gust of wind.

"Spread your angel wings once more Michel."

She smiled at him as she reached up and took his hand. This was the beginning for the both of them where they could start anew. This child was fathered by the wind but raised by the God of Love.


End file.
